Deep vein thrombosis (DVT) is a condition in which blood clots form in the deep veins of the body, commonly in the lower portion of the body. If a blood clot breaks free, it may travel to other parts of the body and cause significant damage. For instance, if a blood clot were to travel to the heart and lungs through the inferior vena cava, a pulmonary embolization could result, which can be fatal. If a blood clot is not dissolved or extracted, it will adhere to the wall of the vein over time and cause permanent damage to the vein.
Current methods of treating DVT include administering Heparin, an anticoagulant, to prevent further clots from forming and performing an intravenous procedure to remove the clot. In one procedure a physician sends a balloon catheter past a clot and then expands the balloon. The expanded balloon is then dragged to a location where the clot can be removed. It is easier to pass a catheter having a small profile past the clot compared to a catheter having a larger profile. However, a balloon catheter needs to have an inflation lumen for inflating the balloon, which limits how small the balloon catheter can be.
It would be beneficial to have a device and methods for retrieving a clot with a device having a lower profile than a balloon catheter.